The Heart and the Hat
by PictureMeBroken
Summary: Alana Heart has always dreamt of Wonderland, and the man she'd come to think of as a sort of Prince Charming, Hatter Madigan. Never would she have thought it was all real. Hatter M/OC. Forgive for OOCness.
1. I Dream Of You, And Only You

_"Mad, mad, mad! We've all gone quite mad here."_

_The Hatter cried._

_"I do in fact believe this true, but no one here's as mad as you."_

_The Princess replied._

_"Now why would you think a thought so queer? A thought that I am the maddest here?"_

_His smile was sly as the Princess, of laughter, did almost die._

_"Why Hatter my dear, I think it not queer to truly believe you the maddest here."_

_They danced and twirled and laughed all the same,_

_All the while the Hatter repeating her name._

_"Well then, now, I'll make a decree, that if no one here is so mad as me,_

_Then by my word, and true as true, no one here's as beautiful as you."_


	2. But Reality Won't Let Us Be

**So, this is just sort of a crack fic I wanted to do while waiting for whoever has it to return the library's copy of Seeing Red. Takes place during the first in the series and a bit after. Also, since I didn't mention it in here, Alana is only a few days away from her twentieth birthday, so she's still nineteen.**

**Edit-9/22/11: I got the second book today and finished it!:D So, the story will now be taking place shortly after Weaver's death and the detonation of WILMA. There will be spoilers for those who haven't read the second book, so you've been warned. Also, this is an AU fic, since it doesn't take place after the third, and I'll need to alter the original story and all to accommodate my character and what I want to do with this fanfic. Last thing, when I do read the third book, I'll prolly end up just putting in a time skip where she runs off and nobody can find her, or they presume her dead, and then I'll jump back on after the events of the third book. **

**With that being said, enjoy!:) **

"_She's beautiful Genevieve. They both are." He said. He looked the same as always, smiling down at her with top hat securely out of her reach. She giggled, waving her arms around, asking to be lifted into this man's arms. Her mother was chuckling at her antics while coddling her sister. They were twins, she thought as the man blew onto her stomach. After a few moments of her squealing he set her down to play with her toys, turning to her mother and giving one last smile before leaving the room with the proper air of someone of his station. _

"Hatter Madigan." Alana whispered to herself as consciousness slowly came to her. Her adopted sister eyed her sleeping form, wondering what she was dreaming about, as she did every time Alana started to talk in her sleep. Alana sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning. She jumped slightly when she saw Abigail sitting on the edge of her bed staring at her. "Abigail, don't you have anything better to do than watch me sleep?" The younger girl shrugged.

"Not really. You're way more interesting than the kids mom brings over. Especially when you sleep talk." Alan blushed slightly, wondering what she had said. Abigail had often told her of things she said whilst dreaming of Hatter, and Alana often wished she hadn't been dreaming of him afterwards. The room that the girls shared was bright with the morning light streaming in through their window. Hatter's face was littered across the walls on Alana's side of the room, all drawings she had done in the mornings after waking up. Hatter wasn't the only one featured on her wall though, as her sister without a name and her mother were often in her dreams as well. There was only one picture of her father, which surprised her. She'd been having dreams of her 'other family' since she was a girl, yet the dreams mostly revolved around the bodyguard with the kind, but seldom shown, smile.

"Ana, are you listening?" Abigail broke through the elder girl's thoughts, causing her to smile apologetically.

"Sorry, Abi, I was thinking about something." Her sister's bright smile told her what was to come before the words had even started to form on Abigail's lips. "Yes, about Wonderland." Abigail jumped to her feet, bouncing to her side of the room to sit on her bed with her journal and a pen.

"Tell me more about it, Ana!" The older one shook her head, black hair swinging down her back with the movement.

"Not now, Abi, I've told you all I can think of to tell you." Alana laughed. "I'm not even sure why we speak of these figments of my imagination so often." She stood and chucked a finger under Abigail's chin lightly, smiling, emerald eyes warm. "It's not as if any of it's real after all." The younger of the two pouted, hazel eyes staring at her elder sister agitatedly.

"How can you say that they're not real with the way you've seen them your whole life? Are you going to tell me you don't think that Hatter, and Alyss, and Genevieve are all just people you made up entirely on your own?" Alana sighed, Abigail had always believed that Wonderland was real, and that the people in her dreams were too.

"Yes, Abi. How many times must I tell you this?" Alana strode down the hall to the bathroom, preparing for a nice hot bath before starting her daily routine and deciding against saying more to Abigail about Wonderland.

After all, it was just her imagination…

Wasn't it?

**Tell me whatcha think? I know there aren't many Looking Glass Wars fanfics, and so not many people will read this, but if you do read it, please, please, PLEASE, message me or review to tell me if you think it's any good. **


	3. Together With The Sunrise

**Thank you to Robot Chimera for reviewing. ^.^ In reply, I know right? The only fics I ever find with him are with Weaver. Dx Why? I know that they were in love and all, but SHE'S DEAD. *shakes head* Er, she was at the end of Seeing Redd. Of course, she was supposed to be dead at the end of the first book, and we see how that turned out... Either way, I would've put him with an oc. I lovers making characters.x3**

**Enjoy! **

The twin suns of Wonderland were rising as Hatter sat on the cliff, staring out into the waters of the Pool of Tears. He'd been there nearly a whole lunar cycle, alone with his thoughts. Seeing as Redd's forces from Earth had already been brought into Wonderland, Queen Alyss and her advisor's had seen fit to keep their guards stationed within the city and the select areas just outside, thus leaving no one to keep Hatter from sitting there that night, looking into the waters and imagining her, Alana Heart, only five years old when he last saw her. Would she remember him? Not likely. It had been so long, and she had been so young. But still, Hatter Madigan couldn't help himself from wanting to find out. He wondered vaguely if she'd be as beautiful as her sister, brushing the thought aside as with it came thoughts of Weaver. The love of his life. Another thought came to mind as he thought of Weaver, Genevieve. His best friend, though he would never had called her such aloud because of his station as her bodyguard. Hatter sighed, standing and turning away from the portal to Earth. He had no right to bring her away from a life where she might be living happily, into the choas known as Wonderland. To bring her into this world with a sister whom she'd never met nor had any knowledge of.

"Maybe someday, Alana, but for now, rest easily knowing that you're safe from your aunt's wrath. I'll always be watching over you, my dearest Princess." With that, Hatter made his way back to Wondertropolis, coat billowing out behind him in that way that only a Milliner's coat could.

* * *

><p>The sunrise was beautiful, Alana thought as she sat on the steps of the Medwins' home, watching as the sun peaked over the horizon and steadily climbed over the tree tops in the distance. She'd been restless the past few days, waking up often in the middle of the night only to sit and wait until sleep overcame her once more then be woken again. She sighed as she looked at the paper in her hands. She'd been sketching the sunrise, not really paying attention as she worked silently. It never came out quite right, and so she'd put a second sun to the right and, off in the distance, Hatter Madigan striding towards her, one hand on the brim of his hat, poised for action. She put her head in her hands, wondering why she'd been having so many dreams of him lately, of Wonderland itself. Usually dreams of Wonderland wouldn't have bothered her, but the Wonderland she glimpsed while she slept was very different from the one she'd always dreamt of before. This Wonderland was a much darker place with guards littering the streets and the color seemingly blanched from the area. She had at one point glanced her sister, crying in a room very much like the one in previous dreams, the glow that had surrounded her in their younger days diminished.<p>

Her brows furrowed, she stood, almost forgetting her sketchpad as she made her way inside and upstairs to the room she shared with Abigail. She simply couldn't shake the feeling that she should be doing something important. Plomping down on her bed, Alana hadn't even consciously thought of the need for her diary, it was just there in her hands and she made use of it, writing down thoughts of Wonderland, Hatter, Alyss. Abigail stuttered faintly from the other side of the room. Alan paid her no mind as she continued with her writing.

"A-...Ana?" Her younger sister muttered. The elder of the two laid her pencil down where she'd been writing and closed the book, eyes rising to meet Abigail's as she stood once more and set the book on her bedside table. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Alana opened the door to their wardrobe, pulling forth a simple dress of light green, along with a corset of ebony, intricate lace designs covering it's surface.

"Your journal, i-it moved without you touching it!" She cried. Alana chuckled and began to undress from her night clothes.

"What an absurd thought. It's impossible." Her sister just shook her head.

"I swear! I saw it! You sat down and it moved to you without you even reaching for it!" She grunted in frustration at the look her adopted sibling gave her. "I'm not lying, Ana! I saw it!" Alana just nodded and asked Abigail to tighten the thread of her corset. The younger complied, muttering all the while about how she wasn't just imagining things.

"Abigail, things like that just aren't possible. Whether I believe you or not is irrelevant, for if mother or father were to hear such words from you, they'd have me put out in the streets like the orphan I was when they so kindly adoopted me. Please, for my sake, it did not happen." Alana couldn't keep a note of desperation out of her voice as she turned to her sister. Abigail nodded quietly, eyes downcast. Alana smiled sadly, taking the other girl's hand and brushing the blonde curls back from her face. "How about we go for a walk, Abi?" Abigail nodded, looking through her clothes for something to wear while her sister doodled in her sketch book.

Within the next hour the girls were walking down mainstreet, laughing and smiling and jumping in puddles from the rain shower of the previous day.

Meanwhile, The Cat, Redd's best assasin was groaning in the Whispering Wood, wishing that he hadn't just heard inclinations of another Heart still alive.

_'Redd will certainly see fit to take my last life were I to tell her. However, if I don't tell her, and she finds out, she will definitely kill me.' _He weighed the options in his head. 1) Tell her and RISK getting killed once more, or 2) Don't tell her, then if she finds out, get killed for sure. He sighed, starting the journey back to Her Imperial Viciousness and wishing he had more lives to spare.


End file.
